


Cordially Invited

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Lucius & Narcissa Are Smitten, M/M, Polyamorous relationship, Severus Loves His Blonde Beauties, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: The Malfoy’s are having their annual Christmas Party but there’s really only one guest they actually want to see.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Cordially Invited

“You look absolutely enchanting, my dear.” Lucius grinned, placing his hands against Narcissa’s waist and leaning over to kiss her cheek. 

“Oh, you’re too kind, darling, you really are.” Cissa smiled softly as she worked at blending in her blush a bit. “What do you think of this new color?” She asked her husband then, placing down her makeup brush and taking one of Lucius’s hands into her own.

She kissed the very top, and left behind on his skin was the residue of a rather bold burgundy lipstick that his wife had just added to her extensive collection.

“Hm, it suits you.” Lucius chuckled. “Severus will appreciate it, I think.”

“You think so?” Cissa blushed, reaching up to straighten Lucius’s tie. “I’m hoping you’re right. I thought maybe we’d convince him to stay over after the party.”

“I don’t see how he could refuse.” Lucius smirked wickedly when Narcissa pressed another kiss to his cheek.

“No, he certainly won’t be able to, will he? You smell heavenly, darling. Whatever you put on, it’s wonderful. Severus will enjoy that as well.”

Lucius began to laugh as his wife moved her kisses to his jawline and then his neck.

“Severus won’t be able to enjoy anything if you keep teasing me like this, Cissa. I’ll have you right now for myself until neither of us can handle another moment more...”

His hands clasped her waistline again, one moving slowly around to caress her ass, gently tugging upward at her dress.

She slapped his hand away then. “Naughty boy,” She crooned to her husband. “You must be patient. Wait just a few hours and then you’ll have me for as long as you’d like...Then I get to watch Severus play with you after...”

“Mmm won’t that be a stunning show?” Lucius hummed until a very rude and insistent knocking at their door interrupted their conversation. 

“People are here!” Draco called to his parents from the corridor. 

Lucius reluctantly released his wife and went to the mirror to wipe away the marks that were pressed against his neck while Narcissa reapplied her lipstick.

“Come along, dear.” She ushered her husband then, taking his arm while he grabbed up his cane from their bedside. “We mustn’t keep our guests waiting.”

“No, no, that would make us terrible hosts.” Lucius agreed, walking with her from their room and down the grand staircase to the main parlor.

....

Narcissa and Lucius endured the endless “Happy Christmas”s and the dreadfully boring conversation that most of their party guests had to offer for more than an hour.

It was a lucky thing for the both of them that drinks of plenty were being brought around by the house elves. 

Lucius would never have gotten through Cornelius Fudge’s ridiculous ramblings about who he thought might be conspiring against the new muggle protection act at the ministry had he not been offered a few glasses of wine before speaking with the Minister.

Crabbe and Goyle had nothing to offer him but their crude humor and ear splitting laughter, and his old professor, Horace Slughorn, hadn’t changed in Lucius’s years away from Hogwarts, still the long winded old goat that he used to be.

Mulciber was a bit more bearable to chat with, but he lacked several qualities that Lucius enjoyed most when conversing with anyone.

One of those being the fact that he was NOT Severus Snape, who had still not arrived and was apparently planning to be fashionably late to the affair.

Narcissa was growing anxious to see their dearest friend as well, and her time spent gossiping and gushing over everyone’s attire with the other women was becoming just as boring as her husband’s experience with the men.

“You simply must tell me where you found such a lovely gown, Cissa!” Mrs. Goyle gasped just as the man both Narcissa and her husband had been waiting forever for walked through their front doors and handed his coat over to Draco.

“It was specially tailored...” Narcissa replied as her eyes wandered to Snape. “Excuse me for a moment, my dears.” She nodded then to the group of women around her before she strolled elegantly across the floor to greet Severus.

“You’re late.” She chided, smiling as he embraced her as was socially expected and kissed both of her cheeks.

“I had a rather pressing matter to attend to before I could travel from Hogwarts.” He explained to her, offering his arm, which Narcissa gladly took. “I’m sure you understand.”

“Oh, of course.” She hummed, walking with him to where Lucius stood again with the Minister. “And anyway, I’m sure you’ll be making it up to us later.” She then whispered into Snape’s ear.

He chuckled and Lucius turned quickly then to look for the precious source of the all too familiar sound.

“Ah, Severus!” He smiled like a giddy child who’d just received all of the candy from Honeyduke’s. “My dear friend, we feared you weren’t going to be joining us this evening.”

His hand clasped Snape’s and in that brief expected greeting, Severus tenderly stroked his thumb over the blonde wizard’s wrist. 

There would be time for kisses and more later on. That was a promise.

“You needn’t have worried yourselves. To think I would miss this little gathering...” Severus shook his head lightly, taking a glass of wine from a tray that one of the elves offered up to him. “I believe you’ve forgotten how much I enjoy the scenery of Wiltshire.”

Lucius found himself blushing, as did his wife.

Of course Snape stayed overnight with them, and he didn’t need any convincing at all.

In fact, he’d planned to do so the moment he’d received the invitation to their party a month before.


End file.
